kurohimefandomcom-20200215-history
Yashahime
Yashahime, or Princess Yasha, is the Goddess of Earth. Yashahime is referred to as "It" by Ashura and Kurohime because she is a Goddess and a monster. Appearance In her human form, Yashahime wears a long, flowing, bare-shoulder kimono with a lacy top and long stockings that cover up to her knees, with high heeled shoes. Her long, white hair flows down her back and is adorned with a flower. Personality As one of the highest Gods, Yashahime has a rather snobby behavior. She always takes the chance to insult and mock her opponents. She also has a falsely-sweet demeanor as a way to baby her opponents. When she becomes angry, however, she turns into her true form. She is merciless, cruel, and will do anything to get rid of her opponent. Story Completing the Ultimate Sword Yashahime appears out of a tree that Kurohime cuts down, saying that she has been waiting for her. She easily defeats Kurohime, now knowing Kurohime's attack strategies after her previous defeat. When she reveals that she herself killed Darkray, the preceding Shinigami Death Lord (Dark Zero now fills that position), she turns Sword against her. However, even with Sword's help, Kurohime is killed in an attempt to shoot Asura and complete the Ultimate Sword. Angered by how easily she died, Yashahime mutilates the corpse to the point that it is unrecognizable. In order to save Kurohime, Asura and Ouka transport their consciousness into the past, where Ouka acts as Kurohime in the critical moment in which she had to shoot Asura. This time, Asura gets hit, and Kurohime completes the sword just in time to slice Yashahime into two. Return of Zero However, Yashahime doesn't die just yet. As she prepares for her final attack, the true nature of the Ultimate Sword was revealed, shattering her into pieces. This is seemingly her death. However, as Kurohime fights Dark Zero, Yashahime reappears. She explains to Kurohime that as the Goddess of Earth, she will not die as long as earth is around her, making her practically immortal. As her opponents are in shock, Yashahime reveals that she will soon become High God Yashahime, beginning to finish off Yamamoto's energy. Sword then explains that Gods become High Gods by feeding off the energy of planets, and that humans were placed on Earth to weaken it; it was the job of humans to allow Gods to become High Gods. Preparing to become a High God, she offers Dark Zero a position with her. However, he rejects, saying that all he wanted to do was erase humans, and nothing more. This shocks her, having believed Dark Zero to be her lover. He then tells her that he never was on her side, and that the only person he was destined to be with is the person he entrusted his scarf to. He then notes that she is no longer in this world, shocking both Kurohime and Yashahime, and Kurohime wonders if he found another woman. While Kurohime is distracted, Dark Zero tries to shoot her and all the humans, however, he misses, and Kurohime is only a bit scathed. However, she finds a scarf identical to his, and asks him if she is the one he entrusted the scarf to. At this point, Yashahime attempts to crush her, only to lift up her fist to find Kurohime gone. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Female